Adaptaciones
by paula kagome maria
Summary: Las adaptaciones aumentan las probabilidades del éxito, aunque tenga que cambiar todo en mi para protegerte, yo seré tu escudo, mientras tu luchas por los demás -Mundo Alterno-
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**Diálogos

-"_Pensamientos" _

**POV "Personaje"-**Narrado en primera persona

**Parejas: **Yuuri/Wolfram; Parejas variadas

**Nota de la Autora:**

Esta es mi Primera historia del anime "Kyou Kara Maoh!" y también yaoi, no se si vaya a gustar pero la idea me rondaba la cabeza y casi no me dejaba dormir, esta historia es alterna al anime, conserva los mismos personajes, algunos agregados míos, mismas personalidades y demás, pero ningún suceso del anime, manga o novela, espero de verdad sus comentarios eso me animaría bastante a continuar con este proyecto, sin mas que decir aquí el prologo y 1 Capitulo.

* * *

**Adaptaciones**

**Prologo **

**-El animal que mas rápido se adapte a los cambios es el que sobrevive-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaban en el santuario de Shinou una edificación llena de sacerdotisas y guardia femenina, pero ese día habían tres hombres y un gran bullicio algo poco común en el lugar, todos se encontraban al frente de la gran fuente que se localizaba en el centro de la estructura, habían varias cajas con diferentes artilugios y tesoros dentro siendo transportadas al otro mundo por medio de esa fuente, cuando la ultima caja fue transportada la sacerdotisa mayor Ulrike alzo sus manos para ayudar a la familia de 4 integrantes que fue elegida por su lealtad a la corona para realizar la voluntad de Shinou, uno por uno ingresaron a la fuente primero Cecile von Spitzberg la ex-maou, luego de mayor a menor le siguieron sus hijos, fieles y leales soldados, todos vieron como cruzaron la fuente pasando a una dimensión desconocida para todos los allí presentes.

Su misión seria complicada, pero de gran valor para todos los Mazoku e Humanos que allí habitaban, todas sus cosas y la pequeña familia fueron recibidas por el Maou actual de la tierra un hombre ya mayor pero bien conservado

.

.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una misión**

**-Wolfram-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar a nuestro destino, unos suburbios de Japón volví a sentir el malestar que me causaba esta nueva vida a la que tendríamos que adaptarnos, el Maou de acá fue muy amable nos consiguió pasaportes y registros que probaban nuestra existencia en este planeta, ademas de unos trabajos para mis familiares, al llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar una casa moderna y espaciosa de tres pisos, cinco habitaciones, tres baños y una piscina en el gran jardín trasero, los hombres del trasteo comenzaron a bajar y acomodar los muebles según las instrucciones de mi madre, después de todo un día de ordenar y acomodar, la casa estaba lista para ser habitada, todos entramos cansados, viajar por dimensiones no era un problema, el verdadero problema fue el avión y los carros que habían causado estragos ocasionandome múltiples mareos, pero por fin en este lugar al que llamaría "hogar", estaba firme y no se movía así que acomode mis pequeñas pertenencias frágiles y saque de su jaula a mi pequeña gata hechicera

-Al fin fuera de esa horrible prisión-salio molesta mi pequeña compañera-estos viajes no son bueno para un ser tan frágil como yo-Reí ante la actitud sobre actuada de la gata, ella había sido mi mascota por así decirlo desde que tengo memoria, una gata blanca con ojos morados, lo único que la diferenciaba de los gatos corrientes era su magia, por lo cual siempre estaba bien vestida con su toga lila con un cascabel al final de su capota, ante mi falta de atención comenzó a trepar y observaba toda la habitación curiosa

-Vamos a ducharnos-pude sentir como se crispaba y maullaba de sorpresa

-Creo que vomitaste tu precioso cerebro querido amo

-No seas insolente Majo

-Detesto el agua, por que tendría que acompañarte-yo la agarre de sorpresa y la metí al baño mientras ella agitaba sus uñas bien afiladas

-Apestas-le dije en un tono que la sorprendió-Ademas hace calor en esta época del año me lo agradecerás-ya un poco mas calmada le quite su toga y la sumergí conmigo en la bañera, pasamos minutos relajándonos en esa fresca agua hasta que Majo se sintió incomoda por el silencio 68 años y aun no me acostumbre a que hable por 10 personas

-Recuerda que mañana presentas tu examen de admisión, tenemos que comprar los materiales, va ser difícil para ti señor odio a los humanos tener amigos, es una lastima con esa cara tan bonita y tal vez espantes con tu actitud a cualquier chica-agarre el pote de shampoo y comencé a enjabonar todo el pelaje sucio

-Debería lavarte esa boca, tal vez así tu lengua se suavice-Solo gruño molesta por mis amenazas

-Todo lo aprendí de ti mi querido amo-se zafo de mi agarre y con sus sucios trucos hizo caer sobre mi mas de medio litro de shampoo, invoco unas manos gigantes que comenzaron a restregar todo mi cuerpo-Te sientes mejor ahora que estas bien limpio-me dijo sonriendo de esa forma tan característica de ella, no pude devolverle el ataque pues me di cuenta que habíamos hecho un desastre en el baño había shampoo y espuma por todos lados, un descomunal desastre que me causaría varios regaños y castigos por parte de mi hermano mayor

-Juegas sucio Majo-ella solo sonrió, Gwendal al ver el desastre, frunció el seño como siempre lo hacia arrugando toda su frente.

Luego de que todos nos bañáramos, bajamos a cenar, no eran las grandes exquisiteces del palacio en el que antes vivíamos pero por ahora todo me sabia a gloria pues hasta hace horas en mi estomago no había sobrevivido ni las pastillas para el mareo, al terminar de cenar me di cuenta de todas las cosas que habían en ese lugar tan desconocidas para mi y mi familia

-Bien honey-chan-dijo con alegría mi madre mientras me levantaba y arrastraba a la calle-te enseñare que ruta tomar para mañana y el resto de tus tres años, en esta hermosa vida de estudiante de secundaria-Mi madre caminaba con emoción por las calles bastante iluminadas de esos suburbios, al llegar a la escuela sentí como Majo aterrizaba en mi cabeza

-Cambiar tu vida de respetable soldado a un mocoso de secundario-rio de forma felina mientras mi madre la miraba fijamente

-aawww mimi-chan también ira a clases-eso nos sorpredio a ambos, Majo rodeada de mocosos que tal vez tratarían de tocarla diciendo niñerias, varias manos quedarían heridas de eso estaba seguro-bien querido wolfie tu papel en la misión es de suma importancia, tienes entender ser amigo de su Majestad Yuuri sera lo mas importante y crucial a tener en cuenta, entre mas cerca estemos del muchacho mejor podremos protegerlos, Gwendal, cuidara a su padre y demás trabajadores que también puedan correr peligro, yo me haré amiga de su madre y Conrad esta tratando de entrar a la misma universidad que el heredero al puesto del Maou de la tierra

-Madre y cuando su Majestad Yuuri volverá a donde pertenece

-wolfie-ella suspiro-eso no lo sabemos pero mientras esas criaturas sigan rondado por acá no podremos llevarlo a Shin Makoku, podríamos demorar bastante-yo solo asentí mañana comenzaría mi vida como un estudiante humano.

* * *

Desperté una hora antes de que sonara el aparato al que llamaban despertador, mi corazón me latía rápido y un sudor frío recorría toda mi espalda estaba teniendo un sueño bastante intenso en donde era perseguido por una bestia negra y deforme y aunque la atacaba múltiples veces con mi espada no le hacia daño, desperté en el momento que me atrapaba con sus afiladas garras, trate de calmarme acostándome de nuevo y desactivando la alarma al parecer mi escándalo despertó a Majo

-¿Por que despiertas tan temprano?-se trata de acomodar de nuevo entre mis piernas

-Estoy nervioso por la prueba

-Si quieres te ayudo, aprendí al igual que tu-Al parecer estaba bastante orgullosa, o no quería alejarse de mi

-Prefiero valerme de mis conocimientos pero agradecería un poco tu ayuda-al decir esto revele que quería que ella me acompañara, a lo que sonrió y meneo su cola bastante feliz

Ya bastante despierto de por si, me bañe otra vez con agua casi helada y me puse ropa "para un chico de mi edad" según las normas de este país, aunque me parecían bastante molestas y no acordes a mi estilo, era un pantalón bastante ajustado que parecía haber perdido su color en mis rodillas y una camisa gris plomo sin mangas y con dibujos y letras negras, los zapatos parecían para ir a trotar pero tenia que ajustarme al estilo de aquí

-Te vez raro

-Así debo vestir para acoplarme

-También tendré que cambiar mi hermosa toga-se abrazo a si misma cayendo para atrás

-No creo-la puse en mi mochila-en un gato se ve normal ese traje

-NO SOY UN GATO-dijo gruñendo-"rawr rawr"-puse también el carnet estudiantil y dinero por si quería comer allí

Desayune algo ligero y estudie un poco algunos datos que llegaba a olvidar, estaba mas que listo para la prueba ademas de que era una excelente mañana, Majo se poso sobre mi cabeza y salí a trotar tranquilamente, tenia tiempo para llegar algunas tiendas ya abrían a esa hora así que las personas me saludaban amistosas, ya me faltaba poco para llegar así que Majo se escondió en mi bolso cuando llegue al lugar mostré mi tarjeta e ingrese en el salón de mi prueba, ya sentado esperaba paciente y leyendo algunos apuntes, cuando escuche unas risas y al mirar de donde provenía vi a un chico de raro peinado y unos lentes circulares, llevaba unos pantalones holgados cafés y una camisa naranja con rayas y siguiéndolo estaba la persona de la que tenia que ser amigo su majestad Yuuri, a diferencia del otro chico se veía de muy mal estado, con ojeras y pálido

-No me siento bien, creo que mejor me voy a casa-dijo el pelinegro sosteniendo su estomago

-Pero, no podrás entrar a esta secundaria-se quejo el de lentes

-Hay muchas otras secundarias-le resto importancia al tema, bien mi día perfecto había acabado, la única razón por la que entraba a esta secundaria estaba enfermo y al parecer trasnochado por estudiar, me sobe mi cabeza mientras sentía los bigotes de Majo en mi oreja

-No tiene posibilidades de entrar-me susurro

-Ya me di cuenta-ella se molesto por mi tomo pero no íbamos a empezar una batalla en ese lugar

-Puedo refrescarlo-me sorprendí, había olvidado los poderes de mi compañera

-¡Oh! Majo que haría yo sin ti-la sostuve entre mis manos y me acerque a ellos sigilosamente, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia me miraron curioso-Buenos días-salude con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir deseando internamente que Yuuri preguntara por Majo

-Buenos días, y...¿esa gatita?-Yuuri acerco su cara a Majo y sonreí por mi buena suerte, mientras ella soplaba en la cara de el refrescandolo y hecho esto Yuuri me miro sorprendido-me siento mucho mejor-recupero su tono moreno y sus ojeras desaparecieron

-Shibuya que hiciste, te vez como nuevo-comento sorprendido su amigo

-No lo se-miro a Majo y la acaricio ocasionando que mi compañera gruñera molesta-esta gatita da buena suerte

-Si, por eso la traje-la devolví al bolso y le prometí un premio a lo que ella se calmo

Comenzó la prueba, a mi parecer estuvo algo fácil la respondí con media hora de sobra, así que mire disimuladamente la prueba de Yuuri, no estaba todo correcto pero al menos pasaría lo cual me alegro de sobremanera, me retire para llegar rápido a casa y tener tiempo para comer antes del segundo bloque de la prueba, al salir del salón Yuuri me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme, salí rápido de aquel lugar no pensé que seria tan fácil acercarme a el, pensaba que seria un chico frió y calculador, con aire de madurez precoz, pero parecía todo lo contrario al rey que seria

Al llegar a casa me bombardearon con preguntas de todo tipo, trate de contar todo con lujo de detalle mientras comía tranquilamente, termine temprano y aun quedaba una hora para ir al segundo bloque de la prueba, solo se me ocurrió ir otra vez al lugar de la prueba y en el jardín me senté en una banca para leer algunos apuntes, escuche una charla animada que se acercaba a mis espaldas y luego que alguien me tocaba la espalda eso me altero un poco, cuando leo entro en trance, al mirar atrás me encontré con los dos pelinegros

-Vaya que eres dedicado-me felicito el de lentes

-Solo quiero asegurarme de no olvidar nada-dije un poco sonrojado por ese comentario

-Tal vez los tres entremos al mismo salón-los dos se sentaron a mi lado-por cierto...-dijo nervioso Yuuri-¿Como te llamas?-yo me sorprendí al parecer buscaban mi amistad, me estaba ahorrando el 80% de mi misión

-Wolfram, así me pueden llamar, todavía estoy poco familiarizado y acostumbrado a la cultura japonesa-los dos asintieron

-A mi si me gusta que me llamen solo por mi apellido, Murata-me aprieta la mano con una sonrisa bastante molesta a mi parecer pero correspondo fingiendo lo mejor posible, cuando Yuuri se iba a presentar una pelota aterrizo cerca a nosotros así que el corrió apresurado a recogerla y no vio un pequeño charco que hizo que se resbalara y cayera de cara al suelo, Murata y yo rompimos en carcajadas que debilucho era ese chico, el nos miro mal y lanzo la pelota a sus dueños que también se reían de su torpeza

-como decía-se sentó-yo me llamo Yuuri Shibuya puedes llamarme como mas te guste-Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo a lo largo de mi rostro

-entonces te podría llamar Henachoko-la cara de Yuuri se sonrojo y frunció el seño enojado pero no dijo nada solo se avergonzó por mi radiante sonrisa, que divertido era ese chico

**Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**Diálogos

-"_Pensamientos"_

**POV "Personaje" **-Narrado en primera persona

**Nota de la Autora:**Espero que sigan leyendo el fick, sus comentarios me alentaron y espero no decepcionarlos.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Un Reto**

**-Yuuri-**

Todos en el salón estaban como locos, armando planes para viajar, algunos hacían planes individuales y otros querían incluir a todo el grupo, aunque la idea era muy buena, tendríamos que hacerlo nosotros mismo y algunos individuos nunca estaban de acuerdo y podían dañar los planes, ademas muchos tenían padres sobre-protectores en mi caso mi hermano mayor que no me dejaría ir a un viaje que no fuera escolar, con cualquier plan vacacional desechado y sin mas que discutir todos partieron a sus actividades extra-escolares, al final no pudimos efectuar el viaje en grupo

-Shibuya, acaso ya no juegas béisbol, casi son las finales y eres uno de los mejores lanzadores

-No te enteraste, golpee al entrenador

-veo me enfermo una semana y parece que estoy en una nueva realidad, pensé que no te gustaba la violencia

-no me gusta, pero no soporte el trato de ese entrenador

-Lo dices con mucha tranquilidad

-Estoy tranquilo no hice nada malo-Me subí a mi bicicleta, quedaban 15 minutos antes de llegar a mi casa-Bueno, nos vemos el lunes-me despedí de Murata y emprendí mi ida, a mitad de mi recorrido, me di cuenta que un gato estaba en medio de mi camino así que lo esquive y como resultado choque contra la pared, sentí mi cuerpo entumecido por el dolor y como pude me levante dando pequeños quejidos

-¿Yuuri?-me voltee y pude distinguir al gato, era Majo pude distinguirla por esa túnica morada al igual que sus grandes ojos, mira a ambos lados y no vi a Wolfram por ningún lado

-_Que raro escuche que alguien me llamaba-_Mire fijamente a la gatita-¿Donde esta tu dueño?-Siempre trataba a los animales como personas, se que son mas inteligentes de lo que aparentan ademas Wolfram también la trataba así y el no se ve como un amante de los animales por lo que intuyo que la gatita es bastante inteligente, ella me guió a unas bancas en las que su dueño estaba leyendo-Hey!-vi como el agarraba con fuerza el libro y me miraba molesto-...lo siento

-Esta bien, creo que el universo conspira-se sobo la cabeza molesto

-Dejando eso de lado, acaso no vas a una escuela

-En mi país ya había terminado el ciclo escolar

-Así que estas en vacaciones

-Podría ser-me senté a su lado haciéndole entender que no iba a poder seguir leyendo, ya que guardo su libro

-¿Que te ha parecido Japón?

-Quisiera volver a mi hogar

-esa no fue mi pregunta

-Pues no he salido de mi casa desde que llegamos, así que no podría darte una respuesta, pero mis hermanos y Madre al parecer les ha encantado

-Es cierto tienes una casa muy grande en que trabajan

-Pues heredaron esa marca de cosméticos y ropa y le cambiaron el nombre a Cecile

-Si todos en la escuela compran sus productos...espera la dueña de la compañía es muy joven-Si Cecile se parecía bastante a Wolfram

-Ella se cuida mucho, ella y mis hermanos han estado saliendo mucho estos días, divirtiéndose como adolescentes, pero por mi parte no he encontrado placentero el cambio

-Pensé que un chico con tus atributos podría fácilmente salir con chicas

-Por ahora no tengo tiempo para las hormonas femeninas

-De que hablas esta es la mejor época para las hormonas

-Bueno es normal que lo pienses, un Henachoko como tu no tiene oportunidades con el sexo opuesto-se rió de su propio comentario, me molestaba ese mote pero el no hacia caso a mis quejas, hasta que me acostumbre, aunque haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo quedar también como un henachoko, aunque era difícil el parecía ser perfecto, pero todos los hombres tenemos una debilidad en común

-Entonces tu eres un experto en el tema de las chicas

-Si, nunca he perdido la cabeza por una cara bonita-simplemente de cada poro de su piel desborda esa soberbia tan toxica

-Hablas como si hubieras vivido mucho-el murmuro una maldición

-Bueno me corrijo, nunca perderé la cabeza por una cara bonita-Ja así que eso pensaba, que iluso

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de esas palabras, es mas eso me suena a reto

-no es cierto, no te rete-frunció su seño

-Claro que lo hiciste con esa soberbia me has declarado la guerra-me levante y alce mi brazo

-Ah-el estaba sorprendido por mi actitud así que le solté mi reto

-Probare que caerás en las dulces redes del amor

-esta bien, suerte con eso-salí corriendo, tenia que enseñarle a mi nuevo amigo una lección de humildad, haber si se le bajaban los humos de príncipe

-¡Ya veras!

* * *

Escuchaba las fuertes carcajadas de Murata resonando en todo el cuarto, el trataba de controlarse pero simplemente al ver mi cara volvía a reír igual que la primera vez, cuando vi que ya no podía reír mas por la falta de aire me prepare para que hablara aunque le tomo tiempo recuperarse

-Shibuya, tu no conoces chicas hermosas, ademas no quiero enaltecerlo mas, pero las veces que hemos salido me he dado cuenta que cualquier chica cae a sus pies no creo que necesite una celestina como tu

-No lo emparejare con el amor de su vida, solo hacerlo caer ante una mujer

-Bueno y donde encontraremos una mujer tan hermosa para hacerlo caer

-Quería que me ayudaras en eso

-No conozco muchas chicas...pero-se me queda mirando fijamente por largos minutos-tengo una idea

-Enserio ¿cual?

-Tu

-NO-no volvería a usar un vestido nunca mas ya fueron suficientes en mi niñez

-He visto tus fotos, serias una linda chica

-Tal vez, pero que tal si Wolfram trata de besarme o algo así, no besare a un chico

-Conociendo a Wolfram el tampoco...así que seria peor para el saber que cayo ante la belleza de otro chico no lo crees

-Tienes razón

-Claro que la tengo, es una excelente idea, vamos de compras

-esta bien, me vestiré como chica...pero ni una palabra a mamá

-vamos, estara encantada de ayudarte

-ahí esta el problema, ni una palabra

Pero mi amigo no me escucho y le dijo todo a mi Madre la cual chillo de emoción y participo en nuestro plan, maquillaje ligero, un vestido sencillo, sandalias, accesorios y una peluca negra fueron los materiales que cambiaron mi apariencia radicalmente, de verdad parecía una chica y una muy guapa-_Wolfram va a caer-_pensé mirándome al espejo

Los próximas semanas que pasaron invitamos casi todos los fines de semana a Wolfram, para saber mas sobre sus gustos, descubrí que es alguien muy culto, sabe mucho sobre literatura y arte, al parecer le enojaba mucho el echo de que yo fuera un ignorante en esas materias, ademas de gustarle la violencia de sobremanera, podía usar un cuchillo para la mantequilla como un arma mortal, un chico como el era una cajita de sorpresas pues le encantan los dulces y odia las cosas picantes quien adivinaría algo así, pero al final habíamos creado a la chica ideal para el y nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos pero aun quería darle una lección, aunque esperaba que se lo tomara bien y no atravesara mi corazón con un tenedor

**-Wolf****ram-**

Ya había acabado el ciclo escolar, así que tenia que ver si entre a la dichosa secundaria prestigiosa esa, aunque sabia que entraría, me preocupaba la suerte de Yuuri pues no era el chico mas brillante que hubiera conocido, pensé que al ser el próximo Maou seria fuerte, inteligente, encantador todas esas cualidades que debía tener un rey en el brillaban por su ausencia, hasta estaba dudando de su autenticidad, y también de la autenticidad de esta misión

-Majo, algún cambio en los niveles de Majutsu

-Siguen estables

-han pasado dos meses desde que llegamos a la tierra y no he enfrentado ninguna amenaza, que tal si Ulrike se equivoco

-No quiero sonar grosera, pero tal vez si movieras tu lindo y bien formado trasero mas allá de las 10 manzanas que siempre corres por las mañanas y del gimnasio solo tal vez encontraríamos las amenazas, ademas no deberías confiarte esas cosas que escaparon no son un juego podrías tener una lucha a muerte si no te preparas

-entiendo-comencé a tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero algo me molestaba y no me dejaba dormir placenteramente, vi que Majo estaba ya shockeada así que no habría fuerza humana que la levantara, así que tendría que ir por un vaso de leche

Baje hasta la cocina, hoy la casa se encontraba otra vez sola, no se por que mis superiores se tomaban tan a la ligera esta importante misión, y recargaban sus esperanzas en mi, aun con un vaso de leche no podía dormir así que fui a la sala y vi televisión no tenia ningún libro en esos momentos así que tendría que distraerme de esta burda manera mientras compraba libros, tal vez mañana luego de ver los resultado me pase por una librería y tal vez también comprar pintura y lienzos, vi una manera de pintar peculiar en este mundo y quería probar esos instrumentos llamados espátulas, si definitivamente tenia que hacer eso mañana y con esos pensamientos me quede dormido en el sofá de la sala

* * *

Mi día no podía empeorar mas, al quedarme dormido en la sala no escuche el despertador y me levante dos horas después de mi hora habitual, no pude correr, ni alistar nada correctamente llegue con 30 minutos de retraso ya todos los chicos que fueron a saber si entraban se habían ido algunos felices otros muy tristes, busque mi numero y efectivamente entre, pero no vi a Yuuri, pensé que ya se habrían ido

-Hey!-Vi como Murata se acercaba con una radiante sonrisa-entramos todos al parecer

-Veo que bien-suspire aliviado-espera, ¿Yuuri?

-El no pudo venir, esta enfermo

-Deberíamos ir a ver como esta

-Yo no he podido ir he estado muy ocupado, y ahora también tengo que irme rápido así que no podría acompañarte

-Esta bien iré solo

-¡MURATA!-los dos nos volteamos ante la voz femenina que lo llamaba, y por mi parte quede sorprendido se acercaba a nosotros una chica muy hermosa, su figura delgada y delicada se movía con gracia, usaba un vestido blanco sencillo y ligero que marcaba sus pequeñas curvas y pechos dejando a la vista sus hermosas piernas, no llevaba nada extravagante pero todo en ella parecía llamar mi atención sentí como Majo la miraba igual de asombrada que yo

-Es Yuuri-sentí que algo se partía en mi cabeza, ahora que la miraba bien si lo era, pero por que estaba vestido de chica

-oh, Wolfram déjame presentártela, ella es Yuki la prima de Yuuri-Veo Murata sabia de esto, acaso me estaban jugando una broma

-Mucho gusto-le bese la mano y Yuuri se sonrojo y me miro tímidamente, de verdad estaba tomándolo muy enserio pero por que, de pronto la escena del reto de Yuuri vino a mi cabeza-Así que Yuki

-Si así me llamo-pensé que el me conseguiría una chica de verdad, por que hacerse pasar por una, entonces lo confirme claro que era una broma, creían que me iban a humillar

Así que como supuse tuve una cita con "Yuki" me sorprendí por que no parecía a Yuuri en nada, caminaba diferente, hablaba como una chica, ademas de que compartía mis mismo gustos, estuve pensando tal vez Yuuri tiene un trastorno de personalidad múltiple o es un gran actor, aunque había una posibilidad muy pequeña que Majo se equivocara y de verdad fuera una chica

-Wolfram, podemos ir a cine-¿que era eso?

-Si claro, vamos

-Yay-ella me tomo de la mano y salio corriendo hasta llegar a un edificio bastante grande y con un olor salado y dulce, habían pinturas en las paredes con nombres y horas-¿Que película vemos?

-mmm...elije mejor tu-ella se sonrojo apenada mientras señalaba una con una pareja besándose-esta bien veamos esa- al entrar a la sala me di cuenta que varias parejas entraban y apenas comenzaba la película comenzaban a besarse, así que ese era su plan, quería besarme

-Wolfram el Majutsu en esta área esta descontrolado-eso me tomo por sorpresa, me concentre y vi el gas que estaba rodeando la sala, rápidamente tape mi nariz con mi camisa, cuando las demás parejas lo inhalaron comenzaron a besarse con mas pasión y algunos ya estaban en el suelo tocándose-No hay duda esta debe ser Lujuria

Aparecieron varios soldados esqueletos dispuestos y todos apuntaron a mi con sus arcos agarre a Yuuri y lo puse contra el suelo, no conté con que el también había inhalado el gas y estaba buscando la manera mas rápida de desabrochar mis pantalones-wah basta Yuki-trate de tomarle las muñecas pero logro su cometido dejándome en ropa interior

-No te concentres tanto en eso, los esqueletos se acercan-trata de levantarme un poco aun con Yuuri aferrado con fuerza a mi pecho e invoque un lobo de fuego y despeje un camino a la salida, tenia que poner a su majestad a salvo, cuando iba a empujar la puerta me di cuenta que estaba cerrada y Yuuri no me dejaba golpearla, esta situación me estaba frustrando, Majo hizo un campo protector para contener a los guardias, mientras yo luchaba por mantenerme vestido-tenemos que separar a las parejas la lujuria le da poder-Subí a Yuuri en mi espalda sintiendo como me besaba el cuello y recorría mi pecho

-Mantén a los guaridas yo las separare-salí del campo de protección, calenté una barandilla separandola un poco así tenia un fierro bastante pesado, y comencé a golpear a las parejas dajandolas inconscientes, ya debilitada los guardias desaparecieron junto con el hechizo sobre la puerta

-Bien, pero tal vez la próxima no tengamos tanta suerte-Majo se acerco y durmió a Yuuri-Salgamos antes de que nos echen la culpa

* * *

Cuando llegamos a mi hogar, descargue a Yuuri en mi cama, por el ajetreo se le había caído la peluca, lo mira fijamente por unos segundos tenia las piernas abiertas y el vestido mostraba que tenia una bragas de chica , eso era extremo pero me dio una maravillosa idea

**-Yuuri-**

Sentí que estaba sobre una superficie bastante blanda, al abrir mis ojos me encontré con un verde esmeralda-¿wolfram?

-Al fin despiertas Henachoko

-¿Que haces aca?

-Este es mi cuarto-luego de un silencio largo procese todo y me di cuenta, hace unos minutos estaba en una cita, haciendo pasar por una chica pero...que paso después, solo recuerdo que tenia muchas ganas de llegar hasta el final, recuerdo de besos y como le quitaba la ropa a Wolfram llegaron a mi cabeza y subieron el color de mi cara

-¿Que hicimos?-me levante alterado, estaba desnudo, al igual que el

-Se que lo recuerdas-cuando trate de levantarme, sentí adolorido mi trasero

-QUE NO, NO, NO-me estampe contra la pared impresionado, el formo una sonrisa muy sensual y burlona a la vez

-Hace un rato decías todo lo contrario

-NO, NO, NO-estaba en una negación absoluta, lo había hecho con un hombre, mi primera vez había sido con un hombre

**Continuara **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

**POV Personaje** -Narrado en primera persona

**Nota de la autora: **Me demore un poco en actualizar, pues estaba finalizando otros proyectos, ya finalizados puedo continuar tranquilamente este, espero lo disfruten, ante las dudas, he leído muchos fick de esta pareja y concuerdo en una cosa Wolfram se enamoro de las acciones heroicas o del Maou que el hizo, así que como en esta trama no paso pensé, que tal si hago a Yuuri como el enamorado no correspondido, la verdad es que Wolfram merece un descanso, si les gusta la idea pueden decírmelo, o creen que es mejor ser Yuuri el que rechace, no se solo quiero poner una idea nueva

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Gula**

**-Wolfram-**

Luego del ataque fue mas consiente que esas criaturas no eran un chiste, pero ya era la primera lucha y había encontrado su punto débil, tenia clara ventaja, eran pecados, necesitaban que las personas a su alrededor los cometieran para poder alimentarse y así tener fuerza, mientras mas humanos tengan a su disposición mas poder tendrán, y ahí también estaba el problema, los humanos afectados igual lo recuerdan todo, mientras mas testigos hayan mas limitados estarán en combatirlo, el Maou de la tierra había sido claro en ese aspecto, no podíamos llamar la atención, los humanos no aceptan a las personas diferentes y podríamos ser amenazados, y lo que menos queríamos era comenzar una guerra entres nuestros mundos, mejor manejarlo todo en un bajo perfil

Así que lo antes posible decidí informarle a mis superiores:

Conversación en chat (Madre)

**_-Madre vengan lo antes posible, se acaba de manifestar Lujuria_**

**_-Aaawwww, a que te refieres con eso querido, honey-chan ya tiene esos deseos_**

**_-¡Solo vengan!_**

**_-Lo siento cariño, quiero extender mis productos aquí en __américa, volvemos en dos semanas, tienes la casa para ti solito_**

Antes de poderle contestar se desconecto y no leyó ninguno de mis mensajes, cual era el objetivo de esta misión, al parecer solo yo lo recordaba, estaba bastante molesto, me dejaran solo por dos semanas, ese espíritu podría almacenar bastante poder o encontrar una fuente inagotable de lujuria y ojala ellos estén aquí y les pateen el trasero se lo merecen

Ahora que un espíritu sabia la ubicación de su majestad no dudaría en atacarlo otra vez, mire a Yuuri aun seguía en shock, no podía dejar que descubriera aun la verdad, no estaba preparado, aunque bueno tampoco había encontrado una mejor forma de modificar sus recuerdos, también podría ser una pequeña venganza, así se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a jugarme una de sus bromas, pero también estaba esa posibilidad de tensar nuestra amistad o peor acabarla, aunque tampoco quería tener de novio a un henachoko, tenia una hermosa y fuerte prometida en casa que no dudaría en desmembrarme si le soy infiel, lo mejor era fingir demencia

-Llama a tu casa deben estar preocupados, me iré a bañar primero, usa mi ropa si quieres-Me encerré en el baño y me dispuse a ducharme

-WOW, ¿que fue eso?-Majo apareció por la ventana del baño

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Bueno lo imagine, por que querías salir con un rey tan inútil como el

-Lo protegeremos mientras llegan los demás

-...y si aparece

-Pues lo enfrentaremos

-Que optimista-cuando estuvo fuera de mi vista comenzó a reírse

-_"Dicen que el agua helada por la madrugada ayuda al corazón"_

Con eso y mas planes para molestar a esa pequeña gata, me bañe, solo me puse los pantalones de mi pijama y decidí ir por comida, cuando escuche los pasos de Yuuri bajando las escaleras, desee que ya no hubieran mas malentendidos, amigos otra vez, pero al verlo sonrojarse por mi falta de camisa me quito toda esperanza.

* * *

**-Yuuri-**

Aun no salia de mi negación cuando oí las palabras tranquilas de mi compañero, acaso estaba jugando y en ese momento pase a la etapa de odio, no recordaba la mitad de los sucesos y quería respuestas, pero de verdad quería esas respuestas, podría seguirla el juego, bañarme, cambiarme, decirle a Murata que la broma fallo y el se dio cuenta, y pasar los siguientes años de secundaria como amigos, olvidar este suceso homosexual, olvidar que perdí mi virginidad con un hombre, olvidar que yo fui el que lo seducid vestido de mujer

-_"Me gustan las chicas, me gustan las chicas, me gustan las chicas"-_y con mi nuevo mantra me dirigí al baño del pasillo y deje que el agua se llevara mis preocupaciones

Wolfram tenia ropa muy variada...la verdad tenia muchas camisas azules, ademas de una rara colección de trajes elegantes y militares nada de mi estilo, así que me puse un pantalón y una camisa azul, ahora estaba fresco y mas calmado casi sentía que lo había olvidado todo, pero cuando baje a la cocina me encontré con mi "amigo" medio desnudo y los recuerdos confusos y borrosos se precipitaron a mi mente, subiendo el color de mi cara

-¿Tienes hambre?-eso fue una insinuación, me esta coqueteando, acaso actuó indiferente por que cree que somos pareja o algo peor amigos-sexuales

-¡No me gustan las chicas!-esa fue la única oración coherente que salio de mis labios

-eh, ¿Eso fue una clase de confesión?-Sentía una tensión inexplicable en toda la cocina y dándole razón al apodo que el usa en mi, corrí y corrí hasta que me perdí a causa de la penumbra de la noche

-_"¿donde estoy?_-trate de visualizar alguna dirección o lugar que me diera pistas, pero había estado muy poco en ese vecindario y estaba mas que confundido

-Que Maou tan incompetente- escuche una voz femenina bastante aguda, al tratar de encontrar a la dueña de esa voz me di cuenta que la noche estaba mucha mas oscuro a lo usual es mas ni siquiera el brillo de la luna me llegaba y era luna llena hoy

-¿Quien dijo eso?

-Hay cosas que no debes preguntar, si no estas preparado para las respuestas-la oscuridad comenzó hacerse mas densa, trate de correr pero algo detenía mis pies firmemente-Un rey debe ser valiente-la escuche mas cerca, así que mire directamente al cielo y la vi, una chica con el pelo rosado y esponjoso, sus ojos estaban cerrado por la amplitud de su inocente pero a la vez retorcida sonrisa, ademas me llamo la atención los grandes moños que adornaban su extravagante vestido de sirvienta-Su majestad quiere venir a mi fiesta-ella aterrizo al lado mio y de la nada apareció un gran banquete-Todo esto es para usted, coma hasta reventar-hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Espera, ¿como te llamas?

Ella rió de una forma dulce e inocente-Solo los humanos necesitan nombre, yo se quien soy-hizo un pequeño y agraciado movimiento con sus manos y los alimentos cobraron vida y comenzaron a introducirse en mi boca, pensé que me dolería pero cada vez que entraban sentía mas hambre, inexplicablemente sentía mas y mas ganas de devorarlo todo, pero el banquete se acabo

-¡Mas, necesito mas comida!

-Majestad, se acabo-Esas palabras me enloquecieron, quería golpearla y obligarla a que me trajera mas, pero al ver su espumoso cabello y su adornado vestido me recordaron a un lindo pastel, si no tenia mas comida por que no comerla a ella, la agarre fuerte de los hombros y abrí mi boca lo mas grande que mi mandíbula lo permitió, pero no fue necesario como si fuera una serpiente la pequeña mujer comenzó a entrar en mi, cuando sentí que los zapatos terminaban de pasar por mi garganta, lo sentí estaba satisfecho

* * *

**-Wolfram-**

Puse en el plato de Majo una pechuga fresca, seguro tendría hambre después de todo el Majutsu que ha utilizado, la mande a seguir a Yuuri hasta que llegara a salvo a casa, así que tal vez demoraría en volver-Amo...-oí los pequeños maullidos de Majo, al abrir la ventana ella se desplomo bastante cansada

-¿Estas bien?

-Cuando seguí a su Majestad, me encontré con una pared de neblina oscura y bastante densa...y...Yuuri entro sin siquiera mirarla, trate de entrar pero cuando lo logre había gastado ya la mitad de mis energías...su majestad ya no es su Majestad-Las palabras de Majo me perturbaron bastante, pero tenia que dejarla descansar sin su fuerza, cometería suicidio

-Vamos come, su Majestad aguantara-ella asintió, y con dificultad comenzó a comer, estaba preocupado, no sabia bien lo que habia pasado pero jamas imagine que un espíritu atacara tan rápido, debía ser fuerte o tener un buen plan

-Ahora que controlan el poder de Yuuri, no se si solo mi fuerza baste

-Claro que bastara, aun no ha hecho pacto con ningún elemento, tenemos una oportunidad-ella subió a mi hombro y deje que me dirigiera

Llegamos a un minisuper, los clientes y empleados estaban huyendo despavoridos del lugar, entramos y vimos a Yuuri comiendo de manera sobrehumana, ademas de haber desarrollado una fuerza sorprendente-¿Que pecado crees que sea?-Majo me envolvió en un campo protector mientras nos acercábamos a Yuuri

-Pueden ser codicia o gula-dije analizando el comportamiento de su majestad

-¿Como expulsamos al espíritu de su interior?

-Pensé que tu sabias

-Entonces ninguno tenia un plan, te seguí hasta acá por que pensé que sabias que hacer, no eres una gata mágica

-Espera acaso no es tu misión, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie y yo no soy la mascota mágica del héroe que sabe siempre que hacer ante un monstruo

-Esta bien, que hacemos entonces

-Lo dejamos inconsciente, lo amarramos con cadenas, lo encerramos en una jaula, en una habitación blindada, bajo el suelo

-Solo tenemos cadenas oxidadas y una jaula mediana

-Peor es nada...

-Me encanta ese entusiasmo

-¡Pégale con el extintor!-Aunque le pegamos tres veces no quedaba inconsciente, necesitábamos algo mas grande y pesado

-La nevera...-Una idea brillante, agarre ese gran refrigerador de carne y la descargue en el pequeño cuerpo de Yuuri

-Esos fueron sus huesos

-Espero que no-Al quitar la nevera de encima de el, pudimos comprobar que estaba vivo, solo un par de rasguños, ademas de que el espíritu había escapado, era una victoria

-Aun lo vamos a encadenar y encerrar en una jaula

-Si, por si las dudas-Salimos de aquel establecimiento lo mas rápido posible antes de asumir toda la responsabilidad

* * *

**-Yuuri-**

Cuando abrí mis ojos, sentí dolor, dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo que recibe sangre, en cada pequeña célula, creo que empezare a pedirle al cielo que me mate y acabe con mi sufrimiento de una vez, ahora que miraba a mi alrededor estaba en una, ¿jaula?, ¿encadenado?-¡¿Donde estoy?!, ¡Auxilio!-de pronto oi pasos bajando las escaleras y visualice a wolfram

-¿Eres tu Yuuri?-estaba jugando conmigo, acaso era una clase de psicópata

-¡Sácame de aquí!

-Ya tranquilo-el se acerca y con algo de precaución me libera

-¿Por que me encerraste?-estaba mas calmado pero quería respuestas inmediatas, ademas de que tenia que volver a mi casa, ya he estado bastante tiempo fuera y recordando que les dije que iba a una cita, esperaba que Murata sospechara y viniera a buscarme, alguien rescateme de esta locura

**Continuara **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

**POV Personaje** -Narrado en primera persona

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno ya estoy en el cuarto capitulo me alegra que les guste, alguno que otro comentario me anima mucho, si tienen alguna duda la responderé con gusto.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ¿Doble personalidad?**

**-Yuuri-**

Cuando me levante, me encontré a mi mismo en una habitación diferente en la mía, luego de unos minutos recordé como mi cita con Wolfram termino en su cama y luego de eso, ya no recuerdo mas, que hice ayer, mire mi celular era ya lunes nueve de la mañana, mis padres debían estar preocupados, pero por que no recordaba nada de ayer, el ruido de la puerta me hizo saltar de la cama

-Que bien ya despertaste-Hablando de mi actual problema, el atravesó esa puerta con un desayuno y una gran sonrisa, tenia un aura de buenos deseos a todos, mientras que yo estaba hecho un lió en mi mismo

-Bu...buenos...días-trate de no mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Dormiste bien?-ahora que lo mencionaba mi cuerpo se sentía un poco adolorido

-Si dormí bien,gracias...pero que paso ayer, no logro recordarlo

-Nada importante, la pasamos todo el día en cama-Sentí mi cara arder

-¡No lo digas tan a la ligera!-me pare de prisa, alejándome de el, no sabia que pensar, estaba todavía en su cuarto, con una de sus piyamas, y según el pasamos el día de ayer en la cama, eso nos convertía en amantes, pero por que recordaba tan poco

-Vamos, ya cálmate henachoko, te ahogas en un vaso de agua

-¿Acaso todo se resolvió ayer?, ya lo hemos aclarado todo-No recordaba lo sucedido pero por la actitud de Wolfram solo podía pensar que algo importante se me escapaba de mis recuerdos

-Si, ya no hay malentendidos entre nosotros, todo aclarado, quieres volverlo a hablar-me sonroje, ayer resultamos todo el día en la cama por hablarlo, solo quería volver a mi casa, y pensar seriamente en que tengo otra personalidad, de verdad no recordaba nada, pero que podía decirle a Wolfram se estaba comportando tan comprensivo, debería considerar lo que esta sintiendo también, no sabia que había dicho ayer, mejor lo dejaba tal y como lo había dejado

-No esta bien así, ya mejor vuelvo a casa, la próxima semana comienzan las clases quiero alistar las cosas

-Esta bien, entiendo, veámonos una ves mas antes de entrar a estudiar-Sentí mi cara muy caliente, acaso quería volver a repetir, lo de este fin de semana

Solo asentí algo nervioso, el salio dándome un espacio para cambiarme y pensar un poco, su presencia me abrumaba, pero aunque lo pensara por horas solo revolvía mas mis recuerdos, ya listo para irme decidí comer un poco del desayuno que me había preparado, aunque estaba rico me sentía bastante lleno, así que me disculpe por mi descortesía

-Esta bien, no tienes que comértelo todo, me alegra que te gustara-el sonrió aliviado, eso solo aumentaba mis nervios, acaso tanto le importaba mi opinión

-Bueno ya me voy-caminamos juntos hasta el portón de su casa, me sentía raro, se sentiría ofendido si no me despido con un beso, después de todo tal vez teníamos una relación, la verdad es que igual aunque la tuviéramos no me despediría así, cuando el cerro el portón sentí que mi corazón dejaba de estar oprimido, suspire sonoramente como si tratara de expulsar mi alma, y camine despacio hacia mi hogar, tenia que pensar

* * *

**-Wolfram-**

Cuando entre al cuarto, vi al Yuuri de siempre, mejor aun sin recuerdos innecesarios y al parecer sin malos entendidos, el espiritu de la gula había dejado su cuerpo, ademas de poner sello en cada recuerdo de ella, o de la jaula, no tenia explicaciones para eso y todavía no podía saber la verdad, hasta que se convirtiera en un hombre, ya solucionado volvió a casa seguro, decidí aprovechar esta semana para terminar de comprar las cosas que necesitaba, estaría solo en casa por un largo tiempo, suspire sonoramente, extrañaba el castillo allí no tenia que hacer mi comida o lavar mi ropa, tampoco iba a comprar las cosas que debía utilizar, cada vez era mas molesta esta misión

-Creo que este fin de semana fue muy largo, todo un día lavando su cabeza, que no se vuelva a repetir

-Pues, dile eso a los espíritus, yo comenzare mis clases como un chico normal, pero tu seguirás siendo una gata mágica, así que prepárate para una larga y desesperante misión

-Bueno entonces comienza tu vida como un humano normal, y ve solo a comprar tus libros-Majo me saco la lengua y salto por una ventana, me había pasado fastidiándola, no quería ir solo a comprar los libros, los compraría mañana, Murata seguramente ya los habría comprado el fin de semana, así que solo quedaba preguntarle a Yuuri, aunque me aseguraría de que no me rechazara, espere un tiempo prudente para no parecer ya un acosador y que siguieran creciendo los malentendidos, ya por la noche lo llame

* * *

**-Yuuri-**

Cerca a mi casa, el tema de mi homosexual relación paso a segundo plano, que le diría a mi familia, estaba bastante preocupado, en todo el trayecto no había planeado ninguna excusa y no podía decir la verdad, principalmente por que no recordara la mitad de la verdad, pase unos minutos enfrente de mi puerta, la adrenalina que sentía me hacia pensar miles de excusas, pero que podía justificar desaparecer así

_-SOLO ENTRA-_Abrí la puerta del frente-es...estoy...en CASA-entre rápidamente y corrí a mi cuarto, esquivando la mirada de mis padres y de paso a mi hermano que casi logra aplastarme contra la pared, cerré con seguro la puerta y puse mi mesa de noche contra ella, pasaron solo segundos cuando sentí los golpes y gritos de Shori

-Yu-chan, vamos abre, queremos saber como te fue en tu cita con Wolfram-la confesión de mamá solo hizo que en la casa explotara el caos, prácticamente abrió la caja de Pandora

-¡¿Estaba en una cita con un...CHICO?!

-Si, Wolfram es un chico muy lindo e inteligente, mamá esta orgullosa de que Yu-chan atrapara a un hombre tan bueno

-Claro que no, sobre mi cadáver ese chico malcriado y caprichoso se llevara a mi Yu-chan

La discusión entre los dos se alargo mas de lo podía soportar, no pensé que mi familia se fuera a enterar, sabia que debía dejar fuera a mamá cuando decidí hacer la broma, ahora odiaba a Murata, me había metido en un gran lió, mi familia conocía a Wolfram y su familia me conocía a mi, todos nos conocíamos, simplemente estaba bastante metido en este malentendido, tenia que llamar a mi amigo el debía tener un plan, aunque preferiría que no se hubiera enterado pero el me había metido, tenia que ayudarme, como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento su tranquila voz se escucho saludando amigablemente a mi familia, espere a que subiera las escaleras para abrir y meterlo rápidamente en mi cuarto para después volverlo a bloquear la puerta

-¿que paso?, esto parece una zona de guerra

-¡Tu!, es tu culpa, no debí hacerlo, vestirme como chica, salir en una cita con Wolfram, era una idea estúpida, infantil, esto es karma inmediato, jama volveré a jugar con los sentimientos de los hombres

-Tranquilo, explícame mejor las cosas, honestamente ya estaba pensando en llamar a la policía si seguías desaparecido por mas tiempo

-¿Que?

-Bueno, pensé que tal vez Wolfram no lo había aceptado muy bien

-Aun así estas tan tranquilo, de todas formas la broma se salio de control y ahora estoy en un lió amoroso-Los anteojos de Murata brillaron de una forma extraña, nunca había visto esa cara en el, que estaba planeando, definitivamente no podía conocer la verdad, aunque conociéndolo ya debe sospechar y tener una idea de lo que paso

-Vamos cuéntamelo

-La verdad no quisiera contártelo, pero tendré que hacerlo, ademas hay un pequeño detalle no recuerdo nada de ayer, solo tengo una vaga idea

-Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza

-No, pero creo que tengo una doble personalidad, recuerdo vagamente que comence a seducir a Wolfram

-¿...seducir?

-Bueno,...esa no seria...la palabra correcta...no interrumpas

-Esta bien, prosigue

-Bueno digamos que lo seduje, y creo o no se recuerdo que nos tocamos un poco en el cine, y el descubrió que era yo, y no se como todo es borroso, pero terminamos en su cama

-¿Fuiste arriba o abajo?-Mi cara casi explota, esto era serio y se le ocurría preguntarme eso

-¡No esto bromeando!

-Yo tampoco-No lo digas con una cara tan seria

-No recuerdo

-Vamos, la imagen que tengo de ti no cambiara por saberlo

-Iba arriba, claro que si

-No lo se, para ser el semen se necesitan ciertos criterios, que tu no cumples

-...no entremos en estereotipos

-Bueno entonces ibas "arriba", y..¿te gusto?-Cuando la charla había tomado este sentido

-...Siguiendo en donde me quede, desperté y luego entre en shock pero el se comporto normal, dijo que me duchara y me presto su ropa, luego creo que comimos, bastante debo decir, aun tengo poco apetito, no se que paso en la noche, tampoco en todo el día de ayer pero esta mañana el me llevo el desayuno a la cama y me pregunto como estaba, esta ropa es de el, con todo el alboroto en este casa no he podido ducharme

-y que supones que paso

-Le pregunte y el me dijo que pasamos todo el día en la cama

-Bueno, solo me queda desearles lo mejor en ese lindo noviazgo-creo que me atragante con mi propia saliva

-Eso no es lo que quería de ti, necesito un plan para salir del "lindo noviazgo"

-Seguro, debo decir que por lo que me cuentas, Wolfram es un novio muy atento

-...no...NO ES MI NOVIO-esto esta mal, voy a colapsar, _me gustan las chicas, _antes de que Murata dijera algo mi celular comenzó a sonar-...-el identificador de llamadas, registraba que era un numero desconocido, así que conteste-..._**¿Hola?**_...-_**Hola** **henachoko**_-Hablando del rey de roma-_**¿**__**Podrias llamarme de otra forma ahora que**_** somos pareja?-**Dije esa oración sin pensarlo, caí en cuenta de lo que dije cuando vi la cara de burla de Murata, yo sólito me condeno

**Continuara **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

**POV Personaje** -Narrado en primera persona

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Lasciva **

**-Wolfram-**

Hace tiempo que no teníamos tan buen tiempo, el sol brillaba, algunas nubes lo tapaban dejando una tibia sensación en la piel, un día perfecto para salir y dar una tranquila y larga caminata con tu pareja hablando de cosas triviales o sobre un futuro juntos, ahora que miro a mi alrededor hay muchas parejas, debería ser pronosticador del tiempo, tendría éxito se utilizar mis palabras, así tal vez alentaría a las personas a salir mas, bueno que ideas tan raras tengo a veces debo decir que no esperaba que Yuuri fuera tan impuntual, ya había pasado tanto tiempo que mi cabeza comenzaba hacer Oda a cada minúscula partícula que captara su interés, oh hormiga tan trabajadora, con tu sobrehumana fuerza puedes llevar en tu espalda esa hoja, sencillamente si fuera un henachoko impuntual tu reina ya te hubiera exiliado, por que cuidar de alguien tan vago

-ehm...-ese pequeño carraspeo hizo que me sobresaltara, espero que no estuviera pensando en voz alta-Hola Wolf, haz esperado mucho-Pft, trate de evitarlo pero mi cara se sonrojo, que clase de linea era esa, no podía creer que de verdad pensara que eramos pareja, cuando le di pie a pensar eso, que hice mal, que debía contestar, tal vez solo estaba jugando conmigo ayer y quería hacerme caer para burlarse de mi

-Si cariño, perdón por querer reunirnos tan rápido, simplemente cada minuto lejos de tu presencia son un autentico infierno-Dije esas palabras con mucho dramatismo, si quería jugar a la pareja, le seguiría el juego, como si fuera a pensar que eso me afectaría no soy tan débil como el, creo en mi propia testosterona, un punto rojo hizo que todos esos pensamientos quedaran en segundo plano, la cara de Yuuri creo que en cualquier momento iba a ser captada por el radar de un avión

-¡Perdón por la demora!, vamos a comprar los libros rápido antes de que la lluvia nos sorprenda-Trato a toda costa de esconder su cara y casi corriendo vi como se alejaba...Acaso no estaba bromeando, ese pensamiento logro que mi corazón diera un brinco y mi cara se encendiera tanto como la de el, por que tenia que interpretarlo así, solo había creado mas confusión, tranquilo, donde esta Majo y su hechizo de borrar recuerdos cuando mas lo necesito

No me quedaba de otra apure mi andar para igual y quedar al lado de Yuuri, yo ya me había calmado pero la cara de el parecía un faro, luego de un rato caminando se veía mas calmado y hasta podría apostar que estaba divirtiéndose, tal vez si volvía a actuar como un amigo cualquiera, el dejaría atrás ese malentendido, ignorar la situación y dejar que las cosas fluyan hasta que el sepa que es el Maou y que fácilmente podría someterme y obligarme a ser su pareja, No definitivamente no, tengo que arreglar este malentendido, el no puede seguir pensando lo que el quiera

Antes de llegar al lugar donde venden los libros del instituto, pasamos por una librería bastante llamativa de libros antiguos-Deberíamos entrar, Murata consigue aquí libros y revistas de épocas bastante lejanas, como extranjero tal vez encuentres algo interesante

-Tienes razón, quieres adelantarte

-No, te acompaño-El tenia esa sonrisa inocente y tonta, siempre la pone, a todo el mundo no es nada especial pero por alguna razón, mi corazón latió rápido y desee que esa sonrisa solo la pusiera conmigo, bah estúpidos pensamientos soy muy caprichoso nada mas, debía enfocar mis pensamientos y esa pila de periódicos viejos era la solución, comencé a ojearlos tranquilamente

* * *

**-Yuuri-**

Era cierto Wolfram era una pareja comprensiva, ademas era divertido estar con el, de verdad esto era un "lindo noviazgo", pero jamas quise algo como esto, llegue tarde esperando provocar una pelea, sin embargo hizo algo tan ridículamente opuesto actuó como todo un príncipe y yo me derretí ante sus palabras como una chica, mi masculinidad solo baja al lado de el, tenia que poner en practica el plan para romper con el.

**-Flash back-**

La risa sonora de Murata hizo que de inmediato colgara sin esperar la respuesta de Wolfram-Así que Shibuya, no te preocupes acepto tu relación que sean muy felices, aunque de verdad que lastima no podrías prestarme a Wolfram para que atraiga chicas

-Eso es, chicas

-Si chicas, ya sabes esas citas a ciegas de secundaria

-Lo se, deberíamos ir si conozco a una chica, seguro todo este asunto homosexual pasara a la historia, Wolf es todo un galán seguro no podrá rechazar a todas las chicas que se le confiesen .

-Pero primero tiene que estar en malos términos contigo

-Por favor, todo de mi saca de quicio a Wolf, no durara este malentendido

-Ja pero ya hasta le dices de forma diminutiva

-Sabes, yo creo en el karma y cuando tu estés en una situación igual a la mía, yo seré el que reirá de tu desgracia

-Lo dudo, esas cosas místicas no existen, y yo busco una linda señorita

-Ten cuidado podrías convertirte en una

**-Fin del Flash back- **

Bueno pero pensé que de verdad el no me soportaba por que ahora todo parecía ir tan endemoniadamente bien, me sacaba de mis casillas, que podía hacer que Wolfram perdiera la calma y me amenazara a muerte-_...Odio la traición..._-eso fue lo que dijo aquella vez cuando estábamos preparando la broma, si yo fuera infiel en nuestra relación seguro se terminaría todo, pero cuanto podría el odiar la traición, tampoco quería perderlo...No en que estoy pensando, si nuestra relación termina es claro que no volveremos a ser amigos, es inevitable...por que traicionarlo mejor terminar en buenos términos, tal vez eventualmente se canse de mi y de mi falta de acción en la relación, dejare que las cosas fluyan y nos olvidaremos mutuamente

-Su majestad, me alegra tanto volverlo a ver-Por alguna rara razón, voltee a mirar a la mujer que me había llamado de esa extraña manera al hacerlo choque con sus voluptuosos pechos

-Lo siento-me aleje muy avergonzado por mi descuido

-No se preocupe majestad, puede tocarme todo lo que desee-Que hacia esa clase de mujer en una librería, era bastante alta y esbelta en verdad una belleza, pero por que me llamaba majestad y se ofrecía tan lascivamente

-Creo que me estas confundiendo-Trate de localizar a Wolfram con la mirada pero, lo había perdido de vista

-Jamas, el olor de su alma es embriagador, nubla mis sentidos, quiero poseer su alma y corromper hasta el mas pequeño rastro de luz en ella-Si quería seducirme me había perdido, que clase de extraña y bizarra propuesta era esa

-Lo siento no estoy interesado en mujer mayores-de pronto ante mis ojos esa mujer, rejuveneció a una chica de 15 años

-Ahora, soy del agrado de su majestad-Aunque era una hermosa muchacha no cambiaba el hecho de que había cambiado su edad ante mis ojos, eso no podía ser legal, iba hacer mi huida rápida, pero el cuerpo de Wolfram impidió mi exitoso escape, genial ahora que era una chica de mi edad si que podían haber malentendidos

-¡TU!-¿Que?, acaso Wolfram la conocía

-Pero si tenemos al escudo humano del Maou, no interfieras en mi camino no tienes el poder para protegerlo de mi-En que momento del paseo me había perdido, como que poder y protegerme de que, soy un chico tampoco por mas extraña que sea esta mujer, no podía intimidarme

-Yuuri, corramos

-yo...pero solo es una mujer, acaso no puedes con ella-El me dedico una mirada de furia que nunca había visto en su bello rostro, sin nada mas que preguntar salí corriendo de allí, pero fue grande mi sorpresa cuando varias parejas besuqueándose se tiraron bloqueando la puerta, que estaba pasando

-Yuuri agáchate-sentí un pequeño cuerpo empujándome hacia abajo, era Majo la gata de Wolfram y, ¡ella me había hablado!, ¿en idioma humano?, iba a preguntar estúpidamente donde lo había aprendido pero el cuerpo de Wolfram estrellándose y eventualmente rompiendo el cristal del mostrador de la librería me preocupo mas

Trate de saltar el mostrador y ver como estaba pero los brazos de esa mujer me aprisionaron, aunque forceje ella aun con esa diminuta figura de adolescente era muy fuerte-¿Que pasa su majestad?, acaso le gustan los hombres-Los delicados brazos de ella comenzaron a cambiar a unos de hombre bastantes corpulentos y con bello-Yo puedo ser lo que usted mas desee-Su voz también había cambiado, se que era lento pero estaba comprobando que quizás ella o el no era un humano

-Aléjate de mi...cosa sin sexo o identidad definida-pensé en mis clases de autodefensa y como ahora tenia un amiguito bastante vulnerable, aunque fuera un fenómeno de la naturaleza, todos tenemos nuestra debilidades, tome impulso y clave mi talón en ese punto, su grito de dolor me produjo algo de pena, salte el mostrador y vi a Majo desprendiendo una clase de aura verde-¿Esta bien?

-Su majestad como se libro de ese espíritu-Por que de repente me decían así, ademas eso de que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños, ella estaba impresionada tal vez tenia el mismo concepto de mi: Henachoko

-ahm...tome clases de autodefensa-Wolfram en ese instante se levanto

-Creo que ya no podremos ocultar mas la verdad

-Verdad, a que te refieres

-Este no es momento y no entenderás la versión corta-Majo invoco una espada, con empuñadura de oro e incrustacion de rubís y una hoja rojo escarlata-Tranquilo Yuuri, esta vez si te lo contare todo, y devolveré tus recuerdos-Wolfram me dedico una sonrisa que antes no había visto era sincera y en sus facciones se podía adivinar que estaba muy aliviado

-Wolfram, esta espada es un regalo de Shinou, ese espíritu no podrá repeler sus golpes, una estocada fuerte en su pecho y acabaremos con el primer espíritu

-Estuve esperando el momento de volver a empuñar una espada contra el mal-Wolf se lanzo de inmediato contra ahora la verdadera figura de ese ser, la cara de concentración que ponía y sus ágiles movimientos captaron toda mi atención, lo rodeaba un aura de sensualidad mas fuerte que la normal, mi corazón tenia varias pulsaciones por segundo, parecía un héroe aunque yo fuera la damisela en apuros no podía dejar de admirar la fuerza con la que embestía aquella criatura, en pocas estocadas la había derrotado

-Parece muy fácil ahora-Al parecer majo se había dado cuenta de mi fija mirada-pero la verdad es que hay varios puntos a favor, estamos en un área poco rosa por así decirlo

-Que tiene eso que ver

-ese espíritu se alimenta de la lujuria aquí tenia poco material, estaba acabada desde el inicio, ¿lo entiendes?

-Claro que si, he jugado muchos videojuegos como para confundirme en algo tan básico-No sabia como interpretar la cara de la gata-Tu debes ser la mascota mágica del héroe, Ja, clásico

-...héroe...bueno ya a su debido tiempo lo entenderás-No entendí bien lo que quiso decir Majo, pero me emocionaba el hecho de que todas estas cosas mágicas existieras y verme involucrado, quería saber mas, de donde venia en realidad Wolfram, habrán mas de esos espíritus, tendré también poderes, pero creo que lo mas importante es ¿por que su majestad?

**Continuara**

******Nota de la autora:** Tuve mas tiempo libre así que salio el 5 capitulo con un poco de acción, quiero aclarar que Yuuri mostró una gran admiración con lo de los héroes, por eso lo puse yo no lo invente xd y bueno ya descubierta la verdad este malentendido amoroso acabara la pregunta es, quien estará enamorado de quien, muchas gracias por sus comentarios :3 nos leemos


End file.
